Golden Longbows
"Shoot to thrill, ready to kill." The Golden Longbows is a level 4 Archer Tower in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked in stage 7, Grimmsburg. They resemble the Musketeer Garrison from the original game: firing slowly but very accurately, with high individual damage, from the longest range in the game. But when enemies get within a closer range to the tower, the tower will shoot at twice its long-range fire rate for half the normal damage. Description Golden Longbows are accurate, disciplined archers that deal death from far far away. Abilities Crimson Sentence Shot through the heart! Every shot has a chance of slaying its victim. * Level 1 (300 Gold): For every shot, there's a 3% chance for it to instakill. The chance is halved if the target is within short range. * Level 2 (300 Gold): Instakill chance is increased to 6%. * Level 3 (300 Gold): Instakill chance is increased to 9%. Hunter's Mark Bullseye! Marks a target, causing it to suffer double damage from all sources. * Level 1 (225 Gold): 5 seconds * Level 2 (225 Gold): 10 seconds * Level 3 (225 Gold): 15 seconds Tactics The Golden Longbow is specialized in single target sniping. His great physical damage and range balance for his uncomfortably low fire rate. It is advised only to recruit him later in the stage, once your defense has been stabilized by Arcane Archers and Wild Magus, and bigger, tougher foes are coming. Purchase Crimson Sentence early to kill off Twilight Avengers and Satyr Hoplites before they threaten your defense with their abilities, and begin saving for Hunter's Mark as the Twilight Golem and Bandersnatches come. The Hunter's Mark synergizes very well with Arch-Druid Henge's tier 3 Sylvan Curse, dealing equal double damage to all enemies near the common target. Together these two towers set up a deadly choke points for spiders, able to wreck hordes of them at once. When the Golden Longbow is going to use the Crimson Sentence, its bow will glow red before firing. When it is going to use Hunter's Mark, its bow will glow yellow. Do not build Golden Longbow early without sufficient fire power support. The slow fire rate will put you at risk when floods of enemies come. The Golden Longbow tower shoots a new arrow when its last one hits an enemy. If an enemy is at the edge of the range, it's fire rate is slow, however if the enemies are close by, then the reload time is shortened considerably. There's a bug in which the damage done with or without the Obsidian Heads upgrade is not what is listed; this is a definite bug. Quotes * Shoot to thrill, ready to kill. * Crimson skies. * Gotcha! Related achievements VALAR MORGHULIS Mark a total of 5 targets simultaneously. KILLTACULAR! Crimson Sentence 10 enemies in a single wave. Trivia *The achievement, Valar Morghulis, is a reference to the A Song of Ice and Fire novels. The phrase means All men must die in the fictional High Valyrian language. *The line of Crimson Sentience, "Shot through the heart!", is a line from the 1986 song "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. *The quote "Shoot to thrill, ready to kill" is a reference to the song "Shoot to Thrill!" by the Australian rock band AC/DC. Category:Towers Category:Ranged Towers